


Radix

by RedX007



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedX007/pseuds/RedX007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Origins of Batman and Zatanna...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let Me Tell You A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. DC & Warner Bros. does. I only own the story.

On the outskirts of Gotham City, there was a humongous, castle-liked mansion on top of a hill that overlooks the sea. Two-story tall concrete fences that stop at a gate with a ‘W’ inscribed that surround the mansion. A driveway that will take five to ten minutes to just arrived at a courtyard that has a fountain in the middle and a roundabout that surrounds the courtyard for guest to park their cars. The roundabout also goes off in one end to go to a huge garage. The unnecessary amount of stairs leads to two tall mahogany wooded double doors. The amount of grass that the mansion has could make you think you were in Gotham Park. There is a basketball court on the backyard as well as a Jacuzzi that forms into a waterfall that flows into the outdoor pool in a sub-level.  
The beautiful blonde socialite Martha Wayne is currently preparing her son, Bruce Wayne, for the party they are hosting downstairs.  
Bruce always hates attending to these kinds of parties. The kind of parties that is intended for grown-ups and a complete dull to the children they bring along with them. How he wishes his best friend in the whole wide world, Tommy Elliot, would be in the party as well. Than the party might be fun, but unfortunately Tommy went to Florida with his family for vacation. Now he has to go to his parent’s event without any friends to hang around with. He understands that his mother and father love to show him off towards their friends, but other than making his parents happy, Bruce finds it the most boring and excruciating thing imaginable.  
Martha was getting Bruce suited up in the master bedroom for half an hour while she combs his hair into a slicked-back hairstyle. He messes with his hair whenever she is not looking because he likes it the way it was: messy. Makes him feel free and he thinks it looks better as some strands of his short black hair comes to touch his forehead. He stops messing with his hair when his Mom turns back to him and gives him a motherly glare, the narrowing of Martha Wayne’s eyes, also known to Bruce as The Look. The Look is the scariest thing Bruce has ever seen. Every time Bruce does something wrong, his Mom gives him The Look, and he tells the truth and fess up. He sees his mother give The Look to his father whenever Thomas Wayne decides to spoil him a little bit. Even though both Martha and Thomas Wayne were both very wealthy individuals before they were married, Martha always believes in humbling her son in hopes that Bruce doesn’t end up like most of the other rich boys, which happens to be future playboys.  
Bruce just wishes that his mother would finally let him get dressed by himself. He’s a big boy now. Although his Mom says four years old is not yet old enough, he thinks it should be. He can tie his shoes by himself without Alfred’s help now. The only problem is that the ‘bunny ears’ knot is kind of turning sideways instead.  
Just as Martha finally finish dressing Bruce up in his tiny suit, Thomas walks inside the bedroom.  
“Come on, Martha! John is waiting for us downstairs.” Thomas Wayne says. Giovanni “John” Zatara was finally coming back to Gotham after so many years. Thomas invited John and his daughter Zatanna over to the Valentine’s Day gala they are hosting at the Mansion. Coincidently, Valentine’s Day is also Thomas and Martha Wayne’s anniversary. They always invite a lot of friends over for a gathering at the Mansion to celebrate Valentine’s Day with them. And this is a very great opportunity for them to catch up to what is happening in John’s life and to finally meet his daughter John always talks about.  
“Just about done.” Martha replied back to her husband as she finishes straightening Bruce’s bow tie. Standing up to admire her work, she smiles. She wants Bruce to meet John’s daughter so he can play with someone else instead of the Tommy Elliot kid.  
Who knows? John’s little girl might end up marrying Bruce one day. Martha Wayne thought.  
She has already seen John’s little girl from the pictures he send Thomas and her. She was a very beautiful girl, with crystal blue eyes, long black hair with a bangs hairstyle, and from what she heard from John himself, a very energetic and witty little girl. A girl she can see Bruce growing up with and tying the proverbial knot as well. Technically, Martha already has plans in mind for the day Bruce gets married. Even though Bruce is still very young, she can’t wait for the day she sees her baby boy turn into a man and stand in the front of the aisle, watching as his bride-to-be walk towards him in a pretty white gown, and unite each other’s lives forever in holy matrimony. She can already hear the preacher saying, “We are gather here today…” Martha was interrupted from her thoughts when her son waves his small hands in front of her face.  
“Mom?” Bruce was looking at his Mom curiously. He has seen that dream-like look Martha had on moments ago before. Usually, he just has to get her attention to snap her out of it.  
“Oh,” Smoothing out any imaginative wrinkles on Bruce’s shoulders, Martha complimented on her son’s appearance, “Look at you. As handsome as ever.” Bruce made a funny face at that compliment and Martha just laughs at her son’s antics. She taps on his shoulder, signaling he is free to go downstairs to the party. Bruce immediately runs off to the door and past his father. Turning around, with a natural grace, Martha face her husband Thomas, who was leaning on the doorway, with a grin that could only be described as playful.  
“Hey there beautiful, come here often?” Thomas deep voice drops a couple of octaves for the effect. If he were still a single man, he wouldn’t have any problems finding women who are willing. But there’s a reason why he choose and married Martha out of all the women in the world.  
“Yeah,” She chuckled, “I come here often. I kind of live here.” She locked arms with Thomas as they start walking towards the party that was occurring downstairs at the moment. Looking at his beautiful wife, Thomas wonders what she was thinking.  
“So, what were you thinking back there? You look like you were having one of your daydreams you usually have when Bruce accomplish something.” Thomas asks. Martha looks back at him and tilts her head as if she was thinking something over.  
“Nothing. I can just see how our son will grow up to be a great man one day.” Martha replied. Thomas nodded in agreement as they turn to face the grand stairs. They both start descending and everybody at the party look up at them and hollered.  
“HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!” The crowd shouted. Martha and Thomas Wayne smile in front of everyone and started greeting the friends that came over to congratulate him or her on their anniversary. They work through the crowd until both finally came across John Zatara, wearing a formal suit, with his iconic black top hat, and a cane in his right hand for balance. And standing right next to him, was his four year-old daughter, Zatanna, who was wearing a lovely yellow sundress.  
“Happy Anniversary you two.” John congratulated. Hugging them one by one.  
“Thanks John. Glad you can make it. It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” Thomas asked, clasping his hands in John’s shoulder as a greeting.  
“Yeah, it has.” John replied. While Thomas and John were talking, Martha, who was facing John’s little girl, bend down to shake the little girl’s hand.  
“Hey,” With a sweet, welcoming voice, “What’s your name?”  
“Zatanna.” The little girl replied with an almost shy voice.  
“Zatanna,” Martha says slowly, as if testing the sound of her name, “That’s a very unique name. What does it mean?” Shrugging her little shoulders, Zatanna shakes her head before replying.  
“I don’t know.” Zatanna answered. Martha laughed at her answer. Zatanna doesn’t know what her name actually means. She asked her father why she was named Zatanna and he replied carefully that her mother wanted to name her Zatanna. She ask her father why her mother wasn’t with them and he just replied that she was ill and died shortly after her birth. The news made Zatanna cried and she blame herself for her own mothers death, which her father rebutted and told sternly, while hugging her tight, that she didn’t cause her mother’s death but because it was just her time to leave, but she will always love Zatanna even from the beyond.  
Martha sees how the little girl’s demeanor started changing, so she looks for her son. She turns her head to the right then left when she spots Bruce stuffing his mouth with a giant chocolate cupcake. She can see little chocolate crumbles falling on his formal suit. Not too thrill to have John and Zatanna first impressions of Bruce being bad, she signals to Alfred to take care of the problem. Alfred, seeing that familiar signal, went straight to Bruce and starts to clean him up. With his handkerchief, paper towels and baby wipes that look like it appear out of nowhere, Bruce was as clean as he first came out of the master bedroom.  
Alfred brings Bruce over to Martha, as she turns Bruce to meet John’s little girl.  
“Bruce, I would like you to meet Zatanna.” Bruce smiles kindly and waves at Zatanna as she shyly waves back at him and look at anything else besides the boy standing in front of her.  
“Hi Za… Zaa… Zanna?” Bruce couldn’t pronounce her name right. To Bruce, Zatanna’s name was weird. Like all the foreign business people his father introduce him to.  
“It’s Zatanna.” Zatanna corrected him. Bruce tries again to say her name correctly, but still couldn’t say it right after a few tries. Zatanna seems to be getting annoyed by Bruce’s inability to say her name right.  
“You know what, I like Zanna better.” Bruce says.  
“Okay… Brucie.” Zatanna wittingly replied, which got her a glare from Bruce.  
“It’s Bruce.”  
“No… I like Brucie better.” Zatanna smiled in a way that signals she is a definitive winner in this conversation. Bruce picks this up as a challenge and he comes back the only way he knows how.  
“Zanna.”  
“Brucie.”  
“Zanna.”  
“Brucie.”  
This is not how I planned this meeting. Martha thought. Not wanting this back-and-forth to go on any longer, she decides to break it up. She looks down at her son and encourages him.  
“Go play with her.” Bruce look back at her in surprise. Leaning toward his mother ear, Bruce whispered.  
“But Mom. She’s a girl!” Hearing what Bruce has said, Zatanna annoyed look completely disappears as a sudden temper comes over to replace it instead.  
“What’s wrong with being a girl?!” She exclaimed. Martha, surprised by the sudden outburst from the little girl, raised her eyebrows at this. Turning to face Zatanna, with a calm demeanor, Bruce elaborated.  
“Girls have cooties. Duh! Everybody knows that. It’s proven science.”  
“Well, boys are stupid!”  
“Nah-huh. I’m the smartest kid in my class. So…” Bruce follows this up by sticking his tongue out. Just as he sticks his tongue out, his mother put her hands in his shoulder and he looks up at her. Martha was giving him “The Look” and Bruce immediately realize he did something wrong. Looking like he was ashamed, Bruce looks back at Zatanna with an apologetic look in his face. “I’m sorry.”  
Zatanna, hearing him say he was sorry was enough for her. But then a witty thought came to her and she put on a mischievous grin in her face. Suddenly, she springs forward to Bruce and envelops him in a hug. Bruce’s mind completely went into haywire and he tries to ply himself out of Zatanna’s hug.  
“COOTIES!!!” Bruce yelled. Zatanna just laughs and points at him.  
“Got you!” She triumphantly declared. Glaring at her, Bruce starts to chase her and Zatanna runs. The two little kids were running and weaving around all the adults that were dancing and chatting with one another. Causing a small commotion during the anniversary party.  
Meanwhile, Thomas, Martha, and John looked from the distance as they watch their kids chase each other.  
“You have a very beautiful daughter, John.” Thomas commented.  
“Smart too.” Martha added.  
“Thank you, my friends. Your son seems like the chip off the old block as well.” John complimented as he look pointedly at Thomas, who Bruce share a resemblance of when he was a kid.  
“Oh no, Bruce is way ahead of where I or Martha was when we were his age.” Thomas replied.  
“How so?”  
“He’s a prodigy.”  
“A prodigy?” John questioned in astonishment.  
“He excels at everything he does. From sports to academics, he can master a subject in a matter of a month when it takes years for others to. The doctors, professors, and experts are also saying that his mind is the mind of a genius. And you know his mind won’t stop developing till his mid twenties. They predict that he has the potential to be one of the smartest men when he grows up… or a professional or Olympian athlete if he so chooses. They also show me evidence of Bruce having photographic memory.”  
“Does he?” John asked.  
“Yeah, you should have seen the look on his art teacher’s face when she asks him to draw our house and the family. He got all the details, all the way down to the texture of my mustache, without even looking at any pictures.”  
“So he’s not just a genius. He’s an artist?” John laughed.  
“He’s also a pretty good singer.” Martha proudly added.  
“Is there anything he can’t do?” John asked. The boy seemed to have the greatest genes a human being can have. And looking at Thomas tall six foot and two inch height, he can tell Bruce would grow up to be as tall or even taller than his own father.  
“He can’t cook.” Martha deadpanned. But the smile on her face makes it look like she is fonder of that one flaw in her son than anything else.  
“Yeah, but Martha, you can’t expect a four year old to know how to make fine cuisine.” John stated.  
“Oh no, he can’t cook or make himself even the most simplest kinds of food. From peanut butter sandwiches to microwaving a couple of Pizza Rolls.” Thomas remarks.  
“Don’t forget the cookies he tried to bake.” Martha laughingly added. Just then, Alfred passed by, carrying a silver tray full of empty glasses of wine.  
“I thought we made a deal to never speak of that dreadful day ever again, Miss Wayne.” Alfred says with a face that can only describe a person remembering something horrible from the past.  
“I’m sorry, Alfred.” Martha laughed as Alfred walk away towards the kitchen section of the mansion. Just then, they heard tables crashing and sees Bruce and Zatanna covered in food. Shaking her head, Martha started walking towards, “I’ll get them before they get into any more trouble.”  
“So what happened that day?” John curiously asked Thomas as his wife leave their vicinity.  
“He accidently put the whole kitchen on fire… Including Alfred’s hair.” Thomas answered. They both laugh at the image of Alfred Pennyworth rolling on the floor, trying to save his hair from destruction.  
“Besides cooking, it seems like you have a very special son.”  
“I just have to keep him on the right path.” Thomas whole speech started to change. Like his happy and laughing tone was replaced by one fill with dread.  
“I’m sure he will grow up to be a good man, Thomas.”  
“Will he?” Thomas incredulously asked, “They are asking me for a progress report on him! They want him, John. And I won’t let him become one of them! I will rather die than let that happen.” John fully knows what Thomas is talking about. The association Thomas has tied himself into.  
“Why not just leave and bring your family with you, Thomas? They are only rooted in Gotham. Your family could come with my family and go to Italy. Just leave the Court…” Thomas abruptly interrupted him.  
“My father tried leaving and where did that got him? They took out the whole family and spare me in return for my services. There is no way out.” Thomas looked down in defeat as John Zatara laid a hand on his shoulder and speaks with wisdom and determination.  
“There is always a way, Thomas. Remember that.”

Meanwhile, Bruce and Zatanna are sitting in kitchen stools as Alfred finish cleaning out the last remaining foods that were stuck in their hair and clothing and Martha was finished scolding them on their actions, which lead to her saying that they can’t eat the giant bowl of ice cream fill with M&M's and gummy bears she had saved up for them. Which also leads to Bruce and Zatanna’s disappointed sighs.  
Now they are sitting alone in the kitchen and not really saying anything to each other, until…  
“You know this is your fault.” Zatanna claimed.  
“Nah-huh,” Bruce smiles while shaking his head dramatically, “It’s your fault. You gave me cooties. So the rules say I have to give it back.”  
“Sorry, no refunds.” Zatanna laughingly replied. Which also got Bruce to laugh.  
“Zanna, you sure are a fun person.” Bruce commented.  
“The funnest. And don’t you forget it, Brucie.” Zatanna smugly replied.  
“We are going to be best friends forever, aren’t we?” Bruce asks but it was more of a statement than a question. Like he knows the answer to the question already. He just looks at Zatanna’s face and knows that they are going to be best friends for the rest of their lives. When Zatanna’s lips started turning into a smile, she answered:  
“Always.”


	2. Pass the Note

_4 years later…_

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

Thomas Wayne, dressed in a businessmen's outfit, walks tiredly toward the study room where the black-colored, rotary dial telephone is sitting on top of a desk. The telephone has been in his family for generations. He has been receiving phone calls from the people he doesn't want to hear from. Receiving threats and promises that would make any man fear for the safety of his family. But he won't let fear rule over his family's lives. Which is why the only person who know about the phone calls is himself. He doesn't want to put Martha, Bruce, and even Alfred in a stressful situation. They don't deserve it. And none of them are in the wise when Thomas does receive the phone calls in the middle of the night. After all, late night phone calls are common for doctors of his status. Thomas only has to tell them that it is probably the hospital calling. The phone calls wouldn't bother him as much if they haven't been calling for a couple of weeks. Nonstop and even during his work hours in the hospital, they call and make the same demands. Finally reaching the telephone, he picks it up and put it right next to his ear, hoping that it really is the hospital calling this time. When he hears the caller's voice, he knew that hope was for nothing and it's the same people instead.

"Dr. Wayne, The Court has demanded your son's…" Suddenly, Thomas erupted and yelled at the top of his lungs at the phone, successfully interrupting the caller.

"For the last time, you will not get my son!" nostrils flaring, Thomas continued but in a lower, more menacing voice, "Now if you won't leave my family alone, I would personally hunt every last one of you until you are all dead!" As soon as he said the last word, he jammed the phone back to effectively end the call and pick up the whole rotary dial telephone with the cord and throw it towards a clear wall, creating a big hole in the study room. Thomas was still trying to bring his breathing back to normal when he senses somebody standing behind him.

"Why do they want our son?" Martha trembling voice resounded in Thomas ears. He turn around, about to downplay the situation when Martha shakes her head and took a couple of steps back. Like she is preparing to run on a dime and grab her son. "Thomas, I said, 'why do they want our son'?"

He sees her bottom lip tremble and her hand desperately clutching her creamy-colored purse tightly. She would look lovely if she doesn't look as scared as she is right now. Wearing white-fitted trousers, white cashmere V-neck sweater, white gloves, creamy-colored feminine trench coat, and a black scarf that doesn't hug too closely to her neck to show the pearl necklace Thomas gifted her with in their anniversary after Bruce was born.

The pearl necklace.

The very symbol of their love, unity, and family.

"Martha, I…" Thomas tries to explain, but Martha interrupted him.

"What have you gotten us into?! Are these the same people who have been calling you late at night?! Who are they? Mobsters? The Mafia?" Martha was sounding very frantic, afraid, and scared for her son's life. Her maternal instincts kicking in full gear as different scenarios play in her head over what could possibly happen to her only child. Everything that she can think of only makes her more desperate to protect her son.

Thomas sees how she is reacting and what he is seeing is the kind of reaction that Thomas feared of if she ever finds out the truth. Not wanting to stress her out and uproot his son's life, Thomas reasoned to himself that he needed to lie right now to get her to calm down and not worry about any of his problems. He wants his family's lives unchanged and as happy as it perceived to be. If nothing else, as happy as it could look to his son.

"No, no, no, no honey! It's nothing like that. It's just a couple of second-rate thugs who are laundering for money. That is all." Thomas calmly stated. Martha seems to be mulling it over. After thinking about it for sometime, she decides to push her suspicions in the backburner and just be around her son, just in case someone tries to kidnap him. After all, Thomas would never lie to her. She just never had seen him lose his composure before.

"Okay, I believe you." She whispered. Thomas kissed her in a way couples kiss after they finish having an argument and make-up. It wasn't frantic or as passionate as it used to be because of how long they have been married, but it still holds that essence of unconditional love.

"Thank you," Thomas smiled but hidden under that, he could feel the guilt coming in so he decides to change the subject to change the mood of the conversation, "I see you wearing the necklace I bought you."

"Yeah," She sighs as she look down at the pearls and start twirling one of them in her hands, "I haven't worn these necklace in so long."

"Why keep it locked away?" Thomas curiously asked.

"I don't know. It's just too precious to lose I guess," Martha took a moment to think, "I just never find the right time to wear it."

Thomas looks at his wife. Sees her face and the emotions that pass through her. He remembers the days she snaps at him and wouldn't let him get away with anything. It took him a long time to even get her to say 'I love you' when it only took him two weeks of dating her to say it. Two weeks and he was a goner. It took him a long time to get Martha to just open up to him and let that emotional wall she used to put up, to fall down and crumble. There are days where he asks himself, what her life was like before they met in college. She still snaps at him though from time to time. What couple wouldn't? But there are moments where she opens up to him. Thomas figured out that whenever she opens up to him, she is exposing herself. Being vulnerable. And that, he figures, is what is happening now.

"Why now?" He asked.

"I guess it's the right time." She replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him.

And there goes the moment. Thomas thought. Suddenly, he remembers why they were dressed up for.

"Oh, where's Bruce? We have to leave before we are late for the movie show time. This new James Bond movie is all Bruce has been talking about for weeks."

"He's in the backyard with his friends playing. You mind calling Zatanna and Tommy's parents? I'll go get Bruce."

Meanwhile, Bruce, Zatanna, and Tommy are playing in the grassy part in the backyard of the mansion. The lounge chairs are positioned around the yard in strategic order. Kind of like a fort with a couple of trees for them to hide behind for cover.

"LASER TAG BATTLE!" Bruce yelled from the top of his lungs. Bruce and Zatanna both have what looks to be a small assault rifle but in different colors. His is blue while hers is purple. Tommy decided to use two small, green colored, handguns instead because he always complains that Bruce and Zatanna always teams up.

As Bruce ducks behind a lounge chair, he looks at his right and his left to see if Tommy or Zatanna are there. Seeing that the area is clear, he took a sneak peak over the lounge chair when he sees Tommy started aiming his two handguns at him and he immediately duck back down as he hears the electronic noise that simulates shots being fired that came out of Tommy's handguns.

"Stop hiding, Bruce! You already know I'm going to win." Tommy teased.

"Nah-huh! I'm going to win." Bruce hollered back.

He took a few seconds before standing up and start shooting at Tommy's direction. Tommy immediately hides behind the tree for cover as Bruce keeps firing until he hears a beeping noise coming from the assault rifle in his hand that indicates that the gun needs to take a rest before he can shoot again. Hearing the beeping noise, Tommy comes out of his hiding spot and aim his handguns at Bruce and start shooting, but not before Bruce was able to duck back under the chair. As Bruce has his back to the chair, he hears another sound adding to Tommy's guns but he knew that Zatanna came out of hiding and start shooting at Tommy. After a few moments, both noises stop as Zatanna slides behind the lounge chair and sit right next to Bruce in the hiding spot. Bruce was about to aim the gun at her when she pushes the gun down to the grass.

"Hey, you wanna team up?" Zatanna whispered. She has a grin on her face that Bruce couldn't help but copy.

"Yeah!" He whispered back, knowing that once they get Tommy out of the game, they can go after each other to see who wins, "We got to have a plan though."

"I say we both come out and start shooting at him at the same time."

"Good idea. But lets go in opposite directions at the same time so he can't get us both." Zatanna's eyes light up from Bruce's suggestion and as if Bruce can read Zatanna's mind, he shoots his free hand in the air as she simultaneously meet his for a high five.

Bruce loves it when he teams up with Zatanna during games. Not because he finds it funny that it annoys Tommy to no end, but because Zatanna is more fun to be around with and he always seems happier when she is around him. Bruce also finds it to be more comfortable around Zatanna because Tommy has been getting really mean lately. He knows that his father hits him sometimes, he saw it himself once after school when report cards came out, but he never thought Tommy would be anything like his father. Now, he seems more aggressive and fights in school often. He remembers during a camping trip last summer when he had to pull Tommy out of a fight he picked up with one of their friends.

Looking at Zatanna, Bruce nods his head, as they get ready to jump out of their hiding spot.

"Ready, Zana?" Bruce asked.

"Ready."

"On three." Bruce says in which Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"One." Bruce and Zatanna cocked their weapons and hold it to their chest as they turn in different directions.

"Two." Bruce sticks his tongue out to the side, a habit he picked up after watching old tapes of Michael Jordan's basketball games with his father, as he gets ready to spring out.

"Three!" Bruce yelled as Zatanna and he jump out in opposite directions as they aim at the tree Tommy is hiding behind and start shooting. What Bruce and Zatanna didn't count on is that Tommy wasn't there. Bruce and Zatanna start looking at the area where the tree is until they both hear a different kind of beeping noise from their laser tag guns. Bruce looks down at the screen panel on top of gun that displays the word "Loser. Game Over!" and looks at it in confusion until he turns in Zatanna's direction and sees Tommy smiling, standing in between them.

"I told you I win!" Tommy laughed.

Bruce and Zatanna were shocked because they did not see Tommy hiding on the other side of the lounge chair, where they were at a couple minutes ago. They didn't even hear his footsteps.

"That's not fair!" Zatanna cried out and Tommy sneered at her, which Bruce is finding to be very common recently, before replying.

"Yes it is! You're just mad because I beat you both." Bruce can't really say anything because he knows that it isn't fair to Tommy that Zatanna and he are always pairing up and go against him. He was about to admit defeat to Tommy when he hears his mother's voice.

"Bruce, get your friends inside. Their parents are here to pick them up!" She called out. Automatically, Bruce, Zatanna, and Tommy drop the laser tag guns on the grass and head back inside the Wayne Mansion.

As Martha opens the backdoor to let the kids in, Zatanna runs off to hug her father while Tommy walk over to his own father. Mr. Elliot immediately put his hands on Tommy's shoulder but his fingers looks to be digging into his shoulder in which Tommy winced. Martha immediately sees this and narrows her eyes at the action but decided not to say anything. She about had enough of this mistreatment of Tommy. She has been talking to Mrs. Elliot about protecting Tommy from his father for a while now. She suggest leaving him even though that would result in Mrs. Elliot being poor again but she keeps making excuses for her husband's action. She suggest letting Tommy live with them but Mrs. Elliot wouldn't allow for it. So now, she plans to call Child Protective Services tonight after getting home from the movies with her family. Finally putting an end to Tommy's abuse before Mr. Elliot does something that goes too far.

He doesn't deserve this. Martha thought.

"Thank you, for watching over my son, Martha." Mr. Elliot says curtly. Martha can feel the tense atmosphere. She put on a fake smile as she replied to him.

"You don't have to thank me. He is always welcome in our home." She really hate this man but Thomas tells her to be above hatred and be the bigger person in any situation. But in this instance, she really wants to be the little person in this: the person who yells and get in people's faces if they are doing something immoral and wrong.

"Oh no, I wouldn't want Tommy here to annoy you guys. So we'll be in our way." He replied back as he turns Tommy around and start heading for the front door. Practically dragging his son with him. As he finally got out of her house, Martha finally relaxes as she exhales the breath she was holding in. She will handle the situation later and finally help one of her son's best friend out.

Meanwhile, John Zatara look affectionately down on his daughter as she hugs him tightly around the waist and lays her head on his stomach. She hugs him a moment longer until she looks up at him with her big bright crystal blue eyes.

"Daddy! Can I say goodbye to Bruce first? I have to give him something." When she looks at her father like she is doing now, it is hard for John to say 'no' to anything she ask for. But this request requires another parent's permission so he looks at Martha pointedly as she looks at them. Unfortunately for Zatanna, Martha shakes her head at John as she taps an index finger at her watch, indicating that they are in a hurry to get to the movie.

"I'm sorry princess, but they have to go. You can give it to him tomorrow okay?" Zatanna's head look down in disappointment as she lets go of her father's embrace and start walking toward the front door to get in her father's car. Every time John sees that look in Zatanna's face, he gets a little heartbroken. He never wants to say 'no' to his daughter. He wants to give everything she will ever want in life and more because he believes she deserves it. As he sighs, he looks at Martha as she gives him an understanding look. Needing to have a conversation to at least lighten his mood a little bit, he asked, "Where's Alfred? Gave him the day off?"

"Yeah. He's been working too hard so we give him the day off. I swear, he's a workaholic like Thomas is," She smiles at him, knowing that he is just asking because of what she saw moments ago, "She has you in the palm of her hands, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. She certainly does," John sighs. He will admit, he spoils his daughter probably a little too much. "What do you think she wanted to ask your son about?"

Martha took a moment to decipher Zatanna's disappointed look. The way her shoulder slump and how slow she walks as she looks at the staircase that leads upstairs and to Bruce's bedroom, where he is with his father right now getting change to go to the movie theatre that is located in Park Row. Then, everything clicks in Martha's head and a slow smile started forming on her face.

"She has a crush on him! She probably wants to ask him out on a date!" John's eyes only got wide at this statement. He wasn't prepared for her liking boys at this early stage of her life. In fact, he was hoping she wouldn't start liking them until she is about in her thirties or forties.

"She's too young to date!" He all but yelled. Martha laughed at this as she replied in a light tone.

"Calm down, John. What these kids do is hardly called dating. They will probably only share chicken nuggets with each other and hold hands. There's nothing to worry about." She says as she lays her hands reassuringly on his arms. John sighs in agreement.

"You're right."

"I'm always right, John." Martha added without any hesitation. John could only laugh at his friend's remark and shake his head in amusement.

"I wouldn't mind though, if one day, Bruce does become my future son-in-law. I probably can't picture anybody else that is worthy enough for her. You raise an incredible son, Martha." John commented. He does indeed think Bruce to be an incredible child. He is very fond of Bruce. He can already see big things ahead of the boy. Something… astronomical. John can't really explain it but he has that feeling. The boy is going to be a great man one day. Someone who can change the world and make it better.

"Don't you think marriage is a little too early for their relationship, John?" Martha laugh jokingly. Although, she has given the idea of Bruce-and-Zatanna marriage a thought before.

"No," John laughs with her, "But if they are about to share chicken nuggets and hold hands, we might as well prepare for it."

Just then, they heard a door open upstairs and they can tell that Bruce and Thomas are about to come down the stairs so they can leave for the movie. As Martha and John both walk towards the front door, John turns around and hugs Martha goodbye.

"Take care, Martha."

"You too, John." She smiles at him as she opens the door for him to leave.

John walks towards his car as he sees his little girl in the backseat. Clearly too mad at her father to sit on the passenger side. He opens the car door and sit on the driver's seat as he put on his seat belt and turn on the car. He drives off the Wayne Mansion driveway and as he turns to head into a road that will get him to his house, he looks at the rearview mirror to check on his daughter. Zatanna has a pouty face on as she looks outside her window. Arms crossed over her chest, as she stays quiet during the entire ride home.

"Zatanna, are you okay?" John asked.

"Fine, Daddy." Zatanna curtly replied. John looks at his daughter's expression and knows that there is no way he can make it up to her for the time being. He knows he can make it up to her in the future though. Thinking back to what Martha told him in the mansion, he looks back at his daughter in the rearview mirror after he took a turn on a road.

"Don't worry, princess. You going to see Bruce tomorrow, "He looks back at his daughter again in the rearview mirror. Her facial expression hasn't change a bit. John guess that she is probably impatient and wanted to give Bruce the gift immediately. "What did you want to give him anyway, princess?"

"Nothing." Another curt replied. John sighs as he gives up trying to have a conversation with his daughter. He only knows that the only salvageable thing he can do to lighten her mood today is to let her eat her favorite flavor of ice cream and watch her favorite movies with her.

As Zatanna sees the ever-changing environment outside the glass window of the car, she took out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She wanted to give the piece of paper to Bruce today. The piece of paper has the question she wanted to ask him for quite some time.

_I really like you Bruce._

_Do you really like me?_

_Yes or no._

_Circle your answer_

_Love, Zana._


	3. The Promise

As Bruce burst through the rotating doors of the movie theatre and run to the plaza, he couldn't contain the excitement in his voice as he spun back and see his parents trailed behind him. Their faces were as happy as his, as he finally saw the new James Bond movie he kept bothering them about but he likes to think they enjoy the movie too.

"Did you see that?" Bruce asked with what could only be described as glee, "That was the coolest movie ever!" He has never been this excited over a movie before. Bruce was awed and filled with wonder throughout the whole film.

"Okay, okay. Settle down, Bruce." Thomas laughed with a giant smile.

"Settle down? Nah-huh Dad. Did you see that final battle between the bad guy and him? So awesome! Or when he jumped on a moving boat while chasing that dude? James Bond is so cool. When I grow up, I'm going to be the next James Bond. Quick Mom, ask me what my name is." Bruce paused from his quick-fire questioning to straighten his posture and mimic a stoic like demeanor as he pop the collar of his suit, a suit that is identical to what James Bond was wearing in the movie.

"Who are you?" Martha asked with mirth.

"Wayne. Bruce Wayne." He replied with a trademark smirk he developed.

"You will be the coolest secret agent ever, Son." Thomas laughed at Bruce's unending energy and enthusiasm.

"But no killing. Even if you are a secret agent." Martha added sternly as she pointed at Bruce.

"Why? If they're the bad guys, shouldn't that mean its okay to kill them." Bruce asked with confusion etched on his face.

"No, Bruce. Killing is bad. You're taking away a life, which would makes you no better than them. Everybody has some good in them. It just takes one person to believe in them for the possibility of the 'bad guys' to change." She replied back.

"What about when they're hurting and killing people?" he asked as he contemplates what his mother has just said.

"That's when the coolest secret agent comes in and stop them before they do. Protect the innocent and kick the bad guy's butt." She said with a much lighter tone to get her son's spirit excited again. Which isn't that hard considering Bruce's short attention span due to his age.

"Yeah! All I need to do now is to become a secret agent and I'll be the best James Bond ever. Zana already said I'm the coolest guy ever so I got the 'cool' part down already." Bruce exclaimed. Martha pulled Bruce towards her by his shoulder as she looks down at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused face.

"Zatanna thinks you're cool, huh. Do you have a crush on her, Bruce?" Martha curiously asked.

"What?!... No… She's my best friend... That… That would totally be weird." Bruce stuttered. He can feel his cheeks burning up at the thought of anything romantic between Zatanna and him.

"Your mother is just teasing you, Bruce," Thomas laughed as he ruffled his hair, "Plus, who knows? Maybe years from now, you might think differently."

"I doubt that." Bruce replied. Thomas and Martha both give each other knowing looks and as Bruce sees this, try to deny whatever they are thinking. "Zana still has cooties."

"Is that why I keep seeing you two hug each other? Like, a lot." Martha asked with a laugh.

"We're best friends! Best friends hug each other a lot."

"Do you hug Tommy that much?"

"Well… no. But…" Bruce scowls, not knowing how to respond and seeing his parents teasing faces, only had one way of getting out of this interrogating like conversation, "Whatever!"

His parents laughed at his answer while Martha pulled him closer to her and kissed the top of his head. Bruce's scowl turn into a smile at his mother's affectionate gesture.

"Well, today has been fun, hasn't it Bruce?" Martha asked.

"Fun? _This is the best day of my life!_ " Bruce answered back with a smile as he looks between his mother and father. "You guys are the best parents ever!"

Martha can only smile at her son, as she is reminded of how amazing her child really is, as she signaled to Thomas to call for a cab while they still wait in the plaza. All she can see is all the cabs being occupied as a lot of people are coming out of the movie theater and Thomas, being the gentleman that he is, keeps letting people get ahead of him to take a cab. Thomas keeps searching for an empty cab until he saw one park across an alleyway from where they were standing. He put his arm across Martha shoulder, effectively putting Bruce in between them as he led them towards the alley that is illuminated by a lamppost. He sees what looks to be a homeless man, with an almost pale complexion and a face that looks like he hasn't eaten a good meal in a while and dressed in tattered plaid red shirt, torn jeans, and a coffee colored newsboy hat. He was sitting down in front of the alleyway as people passed by as he shakes a cup, asking for donations. Thomas pulls out his wallet from his pocket and pulled out fifty-dollar bills as they approach the alleyway and the homeless guy that is in front of it. Putting the money in the homeless man's cup and putting his wallet back into his pocket, the Wayne family smiled at the homeless man as he looks at his cup in shock from the amount of money that he just received.

"Thank you, sir. Thank you for your generosity." The homeless man exclaimed as he keeps looking at his cup.

"No problem." Thomas replied with a friendly smile. He pulls out his business card from the inside pocket of his suit and presented the card to the homeless man, which the man took and inspected. "If you ever need a job, call that number."

The homeless man can only look in amazement as he pulls Thomas hand with both of his as he excessively show his gratitude for the opportunity he presented him with. The Wayne family walked away from the homeless man, as he keeps inspecting the business card in his hand, as they walked through the alleyway.

"That was pretty nice of you, Dad." Bruce said as he looks up at his father.

"This city has given us so much, Bruce. The least we can do is give back and try to change the lives of millions of people. Even if it is only one person at a time." Thomas stated as he smiled at his son. Even though Bruce is very young, he isn't too young to know that his father is a hero. To Bruce, he hopes that he grows up to be just like him, and maybe one day, marry someone like his mother. Find his very own Martha Wayne. Looking back, it was hilarious to him how he didn't even know his own mother's name. He thought her name was actually Mom. He also didn't know you can't marry your own mother. But to be fair, he was only three years old when he declared to his mother that he is going to marry her, which led to her explaining to him that sons don't marry their mother, but marry a girl that is going to make him happy and give him butterflies in his stomach. All that did was confuse Bruce but he accepted what his mother said to him, including literally having butterflies in his stomach when he marries the girl that will make him happy. He didn't know how that will happen considering he doesn't want to eat butterflies, but he just accepted his mother's wisdom. It wasn't until years later that he search online that his mother didn't literally mean having butterflies in his stomach, but just an expression.

"So, what are we going to do when we get home? Are we going to watch March Madness, Dad? I remember Duke is playing tonight." Bruce asked, hoping to stay up a little longer than his bedtime.

"No. No way. You two are not going to stay up tonight to watch college basketball. We're going to church tomorrow." Martha sternly said.

"But Martha, if Duke wins, they go to the Final Four. Plus it's our alma mater. Please? I promise I'll send Bruce to bed after the half." It astounds Martha how her husband can turn back from a very mature, responsible man to the young immature guy she met in college that wouldn't stop asking her out on a date until she caved in and gave him a chance. At least this immature side of her husband only happens when Duke's basketball team is playing. As she looks at her husband and son giving her puppy dog eyes, she sighs as she gives in.

"Fine. We will watch the game tonight when we get home." Thomas hugs her and gives her a wet peck on the cheek as Bruce laughs and Martha rolls her eyes at her husband antics.

"Hey! Mr. Wayne!" A familiar voice behind them called out as the Wayne family stopped their walking as they stand underneath the lamppost that illuminates the alleyway.

"Yes?" Thomas replied as he turns around to the homeless guy that they met moments ago. But what he saw completely shocked him as he sees the homeless guy pointing a revolver at his son. As he saw the homeless guy already pulling on the trigger, he dash in front of his family as he heard the gun shot go off, with two other consecutive shots followed. He looks down at his suit as he saw three bullet wounds in his chest. One of them certainly found his heart and the other two probably hit his lungs. As his life is draining from him, he looked at the face of the homeless guy, hoping he might find guilt for what he has done, only to find a sinister grin. That was the moment, as time slows down and his life flash before his eyes, that he knew what was happening. The one regret that he will have from beyond is not being able to protect his son from the hardship that will come after this. The last thing he heard, was his wife screaming his name and he knew before he drop to the floor dead, that she will join him as well soon. There's one shot left on the revolver and just as his luck indicated, he heard the last gunshot and the eternal pause of his wife's scream. Darkness envelops his vision as the unmeasurable pain from the gunshots receded and lightness took over. He finally knew, what it fills like to die: his last experience in this Earth.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bruce can only look down, as his father lay dead in front of him and his mother, dying, in a fetal position right next to him. He can feel his body trembling and hot tears running down his cheeks. He looks up from their bodies and came face to face with the barrel of the revolver, the gun that murdered his family, only inches from his face. He heard a click from the revolver and he instinctively flinch and closed his eyes as he thought another gunshot will be heard that will let him join his parents to whatever afterlife they go to. There was no gunshot however, but he keeps his eyes closed as he feel his body trembling with fear.

"This is your lucky day, kid. I ran out of bullets." The homeless man said as he goes around Bruce and ran towards the cab that the Wayne family was going towards to. Bruce, with his eyes still closed, heard a car door opening, which follows with an argument Bruce can hear from where he is standing between the homeless man and the cab driver. He then heard the cab driver being stopped during mid-sentence from his arguing with following grunts and then the sickening sound of a bone breaking and the thud of a body dropping on the ground like his parents, which follows the swerve of the vehicle speeding away from the scene.

Bruce was grinding his teeth and clenching his jaws as he dropped to his knees between his parents as his tears flow through and his sobs quickly came after. He can feel the unending grief and sadness enveloping him. He can feel the hot tears run down his cheeks until he felt a thumb swipe half of it away. He opened his eyes in shock as he sees his mother leaning towards him with her outstretched arm. He crawls towards her as he holds her hand on his cheek.

"Bruce…" She whispered. He knows this is going to be her last words. He's clutching her hand as if by some force, it will keep her alive with him.

"Mom?" Bruce cried out as more tears come out. Martha swiped her son's cheek one last time with her thumb as she feels a sudden lightness taking over her pain stricken body. She wants to have one last word with her son before she leaves. She tries to smile at him as she feels a teardrop ran down her cheek.

"We will always love you… Remember us, how we were. Not… what happened to us."

"I promise, Mom. Just… just don't leave. I… I can save you. I just have to go call the police and they'll bring you to the hospital." Bruce knows he's grasping at straws. He can feel her hand weakening, as her life is slowly being drain from her. Martha pulled her hand out of Bruce's grasp as she reached down deep within herself, for all the willpower she has left, to remain alive long enough to give her son a last message from her. She reaches behind her neck and unlock the clasp of the pearl necklace. As she stretch her hand to give the pearl necklace to her son, she gives him her last words as he grasp her hand that contains the necklace.

"I'm so sorry, Bruce. I'm going to miss my own son's wedding… Please, give the necklace to the girl that is going to make you happy." Martha smiled. "I want you to be happy, Bruce. Promise me you will someday."

"I promise… I promise, Mom! Including the butterflies." Bruce cried out as he holds his mother's hand and saw his mother slowly closed her eyes. Her hand went limp, but he still holds her hand with the necklace as he drop his head to his chest. He can hear the words he said to his mother earlier echoing in his head.

_This is the best day of my life!_  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zatanna quickly open the car door as her father parked on the roundabout. She saw police cars with blinking red and blue lights and she quickly saw in front of the large double front door of the Wayne Mansion: Alfred, with what can only be described as an expression that is mix with shock and sadness, a police officer with a thick mustache and a burly man in a trench coat talking to him, and standing right next to Alfred with his head looking down, was Bruce with a scowl and his hands fisted with one of them holding what appears to be a pearl necklace. She quickly ran up the stairs towards Bruce with her father following closely behind. As she got near Bruce, she leapt towards him and envelops him in her arms.

As Zatanna is hugging Bruce with all her might, he felt his emotional wall falling down. He couldn't contain himself as he started crying again, as his tears that he thought were dry out, comes back anew. Zatanna can feel her own tears joining his, as she feels the turmoil that is going through her best friend's heart right now. It feels like they are sharing this pain, but Zatanna knows that what Bruce is feeling is way worse.

"Let it all out. Let all of it go, Bruce." Zatanna softly whispered as her cheek was touching his black hair.

"I can't."

"Yes you can, Bruce. Let it all out. It's okay to cry." She can feel his response as he cries louder and hold her tighter. As she feel his tears soaking the shoulder of her nightshirt. She decided to make him a promise that she knew she would keep for the rest of her life. "I promise you, Bruce. I will always and forever, be by your side."

They hold each other as they both cry, while the adults give them their space for them to vent their sadness. Zatanna can feel the note she wanted to give Bruce that day, poking at her hip in her pocket. She knew this wasn't the right time. She knew that one day, somewhere in the future, she knew that the note will eventually be given to him.

What Zatanna doesn't know though, that years from now, that Bruce were telling her the truth. It wasn't his emotions that he was holding back. It was the promise he made to himself that night that he wouldn't let go. That he can't let go. The promise, that made all the emotions that were freely flowing through him in that moment, to manifest into anger. And with that anger, came a purpose. Bruce already knew what he wanted to do in his life. But he will also keep his promise that he made with his parents.

And he knew, that he was going to be a man that keeps his promises.


End file.
